Batman Fight For Gotham
by Bosscast B-man
Summary: Batman is young in his career. Will he live through the night?


BATMAN: FIGHT FOR GOTHAM

By: Nick Chrisler

BATMAN FIGHT FOR GOTHAM

This is how Gotham becomes a trophy than a city. And this is in the beginning of my career. As I walk through the bat cave, Alfred follows me. He doesn't like me going out every night, but he's going to try to stop me again. "Leaving Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "You bet" I said "now master Bruce, you're not some hardened vigilante, you're a young man with a trust fund and a temper!" he yelled at me. "And your point is?" I asked him. "You can't keep doing this forever! This city doesn't need your body, it needs Bruce Wayne!" he yelled at me. "And it has Bruce Wayne by day, but now I have to be batman" I said. "Please, just don't get hurt, the nights young and anything could happen in one night" he said. "Ya right Alfred, what could possibly happen in one night?" I asked. "Well, we will just have to see, do be careful though" he said as I jumped in my batmobile and sped away.

Man, Alfred is so paranoid. As I look around for my next victim, I see a nerd and a dude that has he mussels, greasy hair, tattoos, and a broken bottle in his hand. I get in my batmobile and crash in the bar, causing a humongous hole. Everyone stood there, looking at my car in shock. Then the greasy haired drunk pushed away the nerd, said "come on guys, lets bust some caps!", and pulled out a 9mm. his friends did the same, different kinds of guns, like rapid fire ones, even shotguns came out and shot at my car. I waited for the fire to die down and said "my turn" and made missiles fly. Then when the smoked cleared all the goons were on the ground knocked out, and a man stepped out from the back. He looked like a clown. Then the clown said "well looky here, this has to be a pussy wagon, isn't it? He, he. So a car stopped my gang! That's hilarious!" he said. Then he pulled out a camera and took some pictures. "Please don't mind me, I'm just taking some snapshots" he said. Then I stepped out to confront him. "Wow, there's someone actually in the car! So advanced, I'm so sorry, I am the joker. And you are?" the joker asked. "I'm batman" I said. "That name must have been thought out. Mine didn't take that much thought. Ha, ha" he said. "So, you think you can just walk in here and expect not to get a surprise!" he said. Then he pulled out a grenade without the clip and dropped it with a smile on him and a painted one on the grenade. Then there was an explosion.

When I woke I saw a note that said 'p.s. this bar belongs to the black mask and in the back was gasoline and 5,000,000 dollars, no big deal. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA from: the joker' I put the note in my utility belt, and stood up. My surroundings were a complete ruin. And the black masks men came in with AK-47's; you can tell they are his men because they were ski masks and black suits, a black shirt, and a white tie. "Come on men, let's find batman. He blew up mask's money" one of them said. I shot some knock out darts to all of them but the one who talked. "What?" he said in shock. I grappled him to me and ordered "talk!"

"And here we are! Now please let me go" he whimpered. "If you say so" I said. Then I let him go but there was a rope on his ankle. He fell up until he touched the ground with his fingers, then I dropped him the rest of the way. "You're crazy man! Crazy!" he screamed up at me. I opened up my digital map and put on the Sionis steel mill as black mask's hideout. I just got it in case he takes this to the extreme. I pressed my communicator on the side of my cowl and said "Alfred, black mask might come after me, just letting you know" then I glided off.

"What do you mean my money's gone?" I asked. My guys looked sweaty and nervous, but my 'snitch' didn't even flinch. I don't know why, maybe it's because she's a lady or something. "I mean, 5,000,000 dollars was blown up in a fiery explosion in the back of a bar. Do I need to repeat myself?" she asked. I flipped over my table and yelled "5,000,000 DOLLARS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I asked. "Yes" she just said like it didn't even matter. "Let me explain something to you, that money is more than I make in 3 lifetimes! I don't have that much money to give! So now I have to return the favor. Make some calls to people I don't particularly like, and then when I finally get off my feat, I have to give my money to the bank!" I said. "I want no beef with the gov't; I don't want to become a crime lord. But it needs to be done then I'll do it. I want revenge for this; this isn't over money anymore, now it's the matter of principle. Go bust some banks if you have to, but get me some assassins to get this guy, this fat man" I said. "bat-man sir" she said. "Whatever, take care of it" I said as I walk out to make some calls.

I glided back to the bat cave to see Alfred. When I got there the bat cave came to life. Alfred came with a bottle of wine and said "back so soon master Bruce?" I looked at him and asked "how's the bat plane and the bat mobile on gas?" "It's good sir, why?" Alfred asked. "I might need them, you were right. I might have been framed and started a war" I said. "Well sir, I told you anything can happen. I mean you are a billionaire who dresses up as a bat by night instead of hanging out with the girls on your arms" Alfred said. "I don't want a sex dieses Alfred" I said as I jumped on my bat cycle and drove on the streets of Gotham.

When I look at this city, I think of all the money I don't have. Thanks to batman I don't even have $500 dollars to rub together. So now I put up posters of batman that say '$3,000,000 on bat-man alive, $5,000,000 dead'. Then I hear the door open and close silently. "Thank you for coming death stroke" I said. Death stroke sat down in my old wooden chair and asked "so you want him dead for 5,000,000?" "Yes, can you do it?" I asked him. "In one hour the only thing I'll ask for is my 5,000,000" death stroke said cocky-like.

While I drove down the doused road, buildings pass by in blurry images. Citizens went to their homes for the night and a newspaper with the headline 'circus mourning flying Grayson's loss' falls in the rain. When I park at a hotel with a black mask symbol spray painted on, these guys with ski-masks on aimed their guns at me and said "you came to the wrong neighborhood bro" I threw 4 batteranges at the two beside the one in the middle. Then I walked in leaving the guy to scurry away and tell how he met the batman. When I stepped in it was crowded with about 20 black mask men staring at me. I grabbed a flat piece of wood, tossed it to the nearest guy and said "hold this" and punched his face through it. Then I threw a smoke pellet at their feet and they were too busy punching each other I didn't even need to land a single blow. There was only one guy left and when the smoke cleared I grabbed him and ordered "what's your name!" "Sid, but they call me squid. I don't know why…" Sid started but I squeezed his throat a little tighter to get the message through to him to shut up. "Now listen squid, why are you here?" I asked. "We are here to plan our attack on you, which didn't succeed as you can see. But…guh… we do it in black masks name. Now can you PLEASE (high pitched) Let me go?" Sid asked. I threw him against the wall knocking him out cold.

As I observe my surroundings, this 'batman' is sloppy. Then I hear some punches and smashes and I see this dark knight fighting a room, l like his fighting style. Keep his enemy blind until there all out, very affective. Not on me though. 'Soon,' I thought 'my little rose will do the same thing, but I think I'll call her on the job ravenger'. Then batman grabs this wimp, talks to him, and then throws him across the room knocking him out. Now I know how to catch him like any other stupid hero, get a hot news reporter. I call black mask and say "ill have him in a trap in one hour, this is death stroke, and what do you mean I have some competition? Hello? Hello!" I say, and then I stomp on my phone and grapple out of there to prepare my trap.

It's been an 30 minutes that I haven't seen any… then bane kicks me down this long tunnel, a sewer crate with killer croc at the bottom snapping his jaws with hunger, saliva fling every were. I grabbed the ladder right before I fell into the jaws of death, I feel weird. Like every things moving. Scare crow must have spayed me with fear toxin! I tried to clime but it just became longer. I pulled my weight up each step, thinking I will let go any second. My surroundings were spinning and falling apart. I pulled my way up as far as I could, each step was getting harder to clime my surroundings spined faster and faster and it became fuzzy and then white. I blacked out.

I woke up on the street, bane looking down at me with victory written all over his face, scare crow stood beside him. "My dose didn't work, he's still sane" "are you sure?" bane asked. "I've seen a crazy man before, in their eyes is how you can tell. He still is sane" scare crow said. "Well then give him a bigger dose until he dies from it or until he's crazy. Or I'll snap his spin!" bane said. I flipped up, pulled out a smoke pellet, and threw it to the groaned, disappearing from there sight.

When I got to my bike kids spray painted all over it. I saw some initials like J.T. on it. I jumped on it and sped away. There was a huge smile on the nearest building while I drove away, it looks familiar, but I don't really care. While I was driving my tire blew out and flipped over, I jumped backwards before I smashed myself against the road and the bike. There was a bullet hole in what was left of my tire. I grappled up and scanned the area, and then I saw this guy in a red and gray uniform with a mask and a scope on his right eye. I ran after him but he was doing these really impressive moves. When I finally got him he shot everywhere, then he got me in my bulletproof armor. When I got up from the shock he disappeared. I scanned the area for a clue but there wasn't any. But right before I left I saw a bullet shell. I picked it up for anything; he was wearing gloves so no fingerprints, complicated cotton wool blend. Then I saw a name on the shell, dead shot. So his names dead shot? I put it in my utility belt and contacted Alfred "Alfred, its Bruce" "hello sir, what is it?" Alfred asked. "I can't come back tonight Alfred, I'm being hunted and I might lead someone to the cave. So at midnight is the time when the money stops and the heats off" I said before I shut it off with Alfred protesting. Thin I grappled out of there.

8:30 pm, the trap is coming together. The news will end in 1 minute, just in time for a bluff and a kidnapping. A woman named Vicky vale walked out clumsily… nearly spilled all of her content from her purse. When she finally caught her balance she walked down to her car. I jumped from the skyscraper, not high enough to break your legs though, probably at least 30 feet. When I landed she jumped so high I thought she was going to fly. "Who are you?" she asked observing my armor. "My name is death stroke, and you're coming with me" I said grabbing her and grappling up to the same building with her protest.

I know this night will not end well. I barreled off the building and landed on my feet. I looked over and saw a portal open and a man come through it on a space like motorcycle. His skin was white and he wore a black leather jacket, his hair was deep black, he pulled out a cigar and lit it up with a blow torch. "So (puff of smoke)… you're the guy who I can get 5,000,000 dead huh? Now how is anyone going to turn down an offer like that?" he said with a burst of laughter. "I don't know if I should let you go or play cry uncle" he said. The smell of cigar smoke filled the air around him. "Owe do forgive me patty cake, my names lobo. The best" he said with a laugh that could shake the Grand Canyon. "So what is it? Cry uncle or let you go to your mommy because I just started a war in the 3rd presect of space so I'm not in the mood to kill anyone just yet for a change" he said dropping his cigar and standing up. He was at least 8 feet tall, looking down at me. "I'm not afraid of you" I said. "Then uncle it is partner" he said. I snuck two bat tazer's and slammed them at his neck, giving him a shock he won't forget. Then he smacked me into a wall and said "nice try kid, my turn" and he grabbed a car and threw it at me, I climbed through it and kicked him in the face, pulled out my line launcher and a sticky bomb, I put the sticky bomb at one end and aimed it at the car and lobo and fired it. The sticky bomb only reacts when you slam something on it. "Ha, looks like I'm the bomb now… ow crap" he said as the car came flying at his face, causing the bomb to go off. I looked down at him with a car on him covered with ash. I put my boot to his head and said "say it" "uncle" he said grumpy. Then I turned and grappled onto a building.

9:00pm, the trap is complete, all I need is to connect this gizmo to a certain power supply and let Vicky do the rest, prepare yourself Gotham for a city without a savior.

I look around and see some of black masks goons and glide down. There was a gun deal with black masks men and penguin's men. I looked around and then a kid ran into the room, I knew he wouldn't last long against a room filled with guys and guns. I threw a smoke pellet to block out there vision and took out about 90% of them, the kid started slamming his fists on this guy, the kid was about 12 or 13 years old. I pulled him back to stop him and he broke down. "They (sniffle)… they killed my family, I was a flying Grayson once" he said. "I know, I know' I said.

I put him in my bat mobile and put it on autopilot with a note that says 'dear Alfred, this kid needs a home so don't argue, give him some warm food and a bed and I'll be there in time' and sent him on his way. I grappled away.

9:13pm now is the time; I have a microphone connected to every speaker in Gotham, so let's get this started. "Hello Gotham, my name is death stroke. Now I have with me a lovely lady named Vicky vale (vale screaming 'help me!') and if batman doesn't get to the tip of Wayne enterprises in 5 minutes ill shoot Vicky (Vicky-'owe god NO!') let's hope Gotham's dark knight can get here in time, clocks ticking" I said before turning it off.

When I heard that I called the bat wing and timed it for 15 minutes. I glided to the tip of Wayne enterprises I looked at death stroke clapping his hands together. "Hello batman, I see you made it 30 seconds early, and I was already loading my pistol" death stroke said. "Where is she Slade?" I asked. At Gotham general of course. But let's get down to me killing the world's greatest detective!" he said pulling out his sword slowly. "I wouldn't have it any other way" I said. Police choppers were circling the area. I turned and said "Jim, call off your men. I'll deal with death stroke" I ordered. The choppers were still circling but not making an attack. I turned toward to death stroke and pulled out my batteranges and said "shall me begin?" "Finally" he said coming at me, I turned sideways and pulled my knee up slamming my knee into his stomach, and elbowing him in the back; he did a spin and slammed a punch at my face. We fought for a few minutes and I knocked off his helmet. He turned toward me; he had an eye patch, gray hair, and a cold eye. "Well, bravo batman. You've successfully fought all the assassins that agreed to come to Gotham. Bravo" I heard from behind death stroke. Black mask stepped out; he had on a white suit, black shirt, and a white tie. He had two men with him wearing black suits with black shirts and a white tie. "Not kill him and all is forgiven" he said. Death stroke looked up at me, he expected death. But I whispered "duck in 7 seconds" and we all heard something break the sound barrier. Then me and death stroke jumped out of the way and ducked from by bat plane slamming into black mask and his men.

When we looked down at him he couldn't believe it. "You burn my money and then have me in between a plane and a building, how could you?" he asked. "Simple, joker blew up the bar and you sent assassins after me. And by the way, death stroke wants a word. (To death stroke) don't kill him and take it easy on him will ya?" I asked. Death stroke put on his helmet and said "no problem pall, but the next time I see you with a bounty on your head look out" he said. "All right" I said jumping off Wayne enterprises.

I trained the boy in my ways and adopted him. He went by the name robin. To this day I have no clue why my sidekicks name themselves off the robin, but I don't really care. THE END.


End file.
